Teen Cribs with the Cullens!
by TeamCullen-TeamPotter
Summary: What happens when Alice signs the family up for MTV's Teen Cribs? Chaos and fun, of course! Rated T just in case, R&R, etc, etc. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and MTV owns Teen Cribs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first real Fanfiction story, so don't yell at me if it sucks. I got the idea from watching a couple episodes of Teen Cribs on MTV. Longer note at the end.**

**Cullen Teen Cribs: Chapter 1**

Edward's POV

The whole family was in the living room except for Alice. That's when I heard her thoughts: _Yes!! We're in!!! We're going to be on TV!_

Bella saw the confused look on my face. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked..

"Alice," I replied. It was all I needed to say.

"What's she got us into this time?" Emmett asked, trying to mask his excitement unsuccessfully.

"The only thing I caught is that we're going to be on TV," I replied, much to the distaste of my family.

"What?!" they all said at once. We really needed Alice here _now_.

I shrugged. "Alice!" I called out. She was down the stairs in a second with an angelic look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. After years of living with this, no one in the room bought it.

"Edward said we were going to be on TV?" Esme asked softly.

"Oh, that," Alice said. "Well, do you guys remember the day we watched Teen Cribs?"

"Is that the show where these spoiled brats show us how cool their houses and parents are?" Rosalie asked while rolling her eyes. "There is no way those parents are always okay with having teenagers at the house all the time."

"Yeah, that's the one," Alice said reproachfully. "Well, I kind of, well, signed us up for it." The last part was so quiet that even we had to strain to hear it.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked. I looked at Jasper. Usually he knows about whatever Alice is up to, but now he looked just as surprised as we were, and I'm pretty sure it's not because he could feel all of our shock. He had been blocking his thoughts lately, though.

"Jasper?" he looks up. "Did you know about this?" I ask him. Immediately, all of the attention switches from Alice to Jasper.

"I had a sense that she had some plan forming, but I thought it was just a prank. Nothing like this," he replied, and everyone believes him instantly. Once you get to know Jazz, it's pretty hard not to trust him.

"Look, it's not _all_ that bad. We just have to make sure the couples don't stay in the same room together, because even though people in Forks get it, people around the country usually don't…," Alice said before she gets cut off by Emmett.

"Not all that bad? Really? What if it's sunny the day they come and we just hide around the house? Is that how normal teens act? What if someone from some town we lived in before sees it and realizes we haven't aged?" He was on his feet now.

"Jazz?" Rosalie asked for help as she tries to calm Emmett down. We all feel a wave of calm wash over us. Emmett sits back down with a quiet apology. "Thanks," Rosalie says as she reassumes her spot on the arm of Emmett's chair. Jasper nods in recognition.

"Anyway," Alice said, unfazed by Emmett's little outburst. "I was thinking we could make it look like Edward and Bella's cottage is a place of games and where we hang out with our friends,"

"What friends?" Emmett asked sarcastically. But Bella and I had our thoughts set on something else.

"What?" we said at the same time. "_Our _cottage?"

"Yeah. We would replace all of your furniture when it's over," Alice said, trying to convince us.

"But it's a little far in the woods," Bella countered.

"We have a trail, though, and don't we always get out of school to go hiking?" Alice shot right back. Man, they were getting good at debate after all those sunny days trying to pass the time with our family playing debate. Those got pretty heated too. I nearly laugh thinking about the time I threw Emmett out the window when it got a little rough. But, boy did I get it for that. From Esme for breaking the window, from Rosalie for, well, throwing her husband through a window, and from everyone else because the rule is that when it gets violent, the debate stops, and that was a good topic, too. But, back to the present.

Bella caved in at the last second. "Fine, we'll make it a game room for that day, but, like Emmett said, what friends?"

Alice had this all ready. "We'll say that when we're home, Carlisle and Esme make us have family time,"

"And what does 'family time' _mean _exactly?" Emmett teased.

"You know what it means!" Alice said as she threw a pillow at him.

"We'll have to get food, Alice," Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" she asks him hopefully.

"I think there's no choice, they told you they were coming, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then we're going to be on TV, whether we like it or not," he declares, and everything was decided. The camera crew was coming, according to Alice, in two weeks, and we had to get the house all ready. Jazz was going to stay in my room with me, Bella and Alice were sharing Alice's room, and Rosalie and Emmett got their own rooms. Carlisle and Esme stayed where they were. Now we just have to wait for the crew to get here. This will be a short two weeks.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!! And I know that Edward didn't do a whole bunch of mind-reading, but let's just say he generally doesn't like to intrude into his family's lives and so he doesn't read their minds unless he is directly thought to. And there is no Renesmee. She won't be in most of my stories, but she is in a few of the other person in this profile's stories (I think) so if you like her, go check out the profile!! She was never developed enough for me, and I think she was put in the books to (A.) cause a disruption in Bella and Edward's perfect life and (B.) make sure Jake imprinted so he would stop being in love with Bella and stuff like that. So I don't put her in my stories since she's a little hard to make an essential character unless Jacob is in it so I'll save her for those stories. I got the idea because I'm sick at this point in time and I woke up at 5 AM to cough my head off and produce mucus and disrupt my family so I watched TV in my mom's room and, since nothing is on at 5 AM except Teen Cribs, I watched it and got an idea. I'm going to make a chapter for each room and for them watching it…and we'll see where it goes!! And, if you haven't seen it, the show is exactly as Rosalie described it…a bunch of spoiled brats showing you around their really cool houses. And all of the parents are like "We wanted to make sure that when their friends come over, it's like home." And I'm like "My mom would hate it if that many teenagers were at my house, swimming in my pool, watching movies in my theater ALL THE TIME!". Man, soon this note is gonna be longer than the chapter, but one last thing: review and tell me (1) what you think (2) ideas, etc.**

**~~Rachel~~**

**R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated…I'll tell you why at the bottom.**

**Teen Cribs with the Cullens!**

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie POV**

The MTV people where coming today. Ugh. I mean, I was okay with this, but I lost that debate with Emmett and now I had to act all snobby and bratty for the cameras. Whatever. Plus, Alice interrupted Emmett and mine's last few minutes of "Family Time" by bursting in the door saying, "They're coming today!!! Get ready!" This will be a long day.

For one of the first times in a long time, I actually didn't care what I wore. I grabbed one of Emmett's t-shirts that was still in my closet and pulled it over my head without even looking at it. I turned to the mirror. The Rolling Stones symbol was looking back at me. Okay, after all, I knew Alice would want to be the center of attention, and, frankly, whenever I wore something tight, that never happened. Oh great, starting to become a brat already. I just hope I don't come off as a total bitch and a half.

**Bella POV**

Sharing a room with Alice isn't the worst thing in the world usually, but now it seemed to be horrible. She was way too excited for her own good. I looked around our room. You could easily see which my half was, and which was hers, as if there was a line drawn through the middle. My bedspread was a calming shade of blue, and hers was a bright pink, something that if a human stared at it for too long, when they looked away, the color would still be in their eyes. I had taped some pictures of myself and other members of the family around my bed, and, if you looked closely enough at them, you would see there were a few more of Edward and I then everyone else. I had grabbed some mindless posters to hang on the wall, just some which seemed like they were popular. I looked at them closely for the first time. They were both of bands, one called All Time Low and one called Cobra Starship. What stupid names. I looked back to Alice's side of the room. She had covered, and I mean _covered_, the walls with posters. Ones she seemed to have really thought about. One had a picture of her Porsche, and most of the others had designers on them. But one poster stood out. It read: "Ole Miss Bulldogs," and had the logo on it. I rolled my eyes. She had made us all get college posters of where we are from. Emmett has a Tennessee Volunteers poster, Rosalie got a NYU poster, Edward has one of Northwestern, Jasper has a Texas Longhorns one, and I have a Washington Huskies to accompany the bands on my wall. Satisfied with our room, I started to make my way through the closet, heading towards the jeans. Then I saw something sticking out at me. Alice had stuck a bright pink-she really liked that color-post it note on an outfit. The note read:

_Bella-_

_Wear this._

_Love and Chanel, _

_Alice_

I looked at the outfit. It was a deep purple shirt dress with black tights. Not too bad, considering this was Alice we're talking about. I put it on and walked down the stairs. Can they come and get this over with already?

**Emmett POV**

Here we go. First day of TV time. At least I got my own room, unlike Edward and Jazz. I looked around the former attic. There wasn't much. Only a bed, a desk with a computer, a couch and a closet. I decided to go get changed to "look nice for the cameras!" as Alice puts it. Where was the squirt anyway? I haven't seen her since this morning when she, interrupted Rose and mine's alone time. Whatever. She probably dragged Jasper out for a last minute shopping trip. Man, that boy is _whipped_. I whistled under my breath.

"Let's see, what should I wear?" I muttered to myself. Then I realized I left my Stones shirt with Rose. "Shit!" I wanted to wear that. "Oh well. What else is there?" I need to stop talking to myself. I pulled on the Tennessee t-shirt Alice bought for me. Bright orange. Now its going to look like a huge pumpkin is taking up the entire room. I walked down the stairs anyway, just wanting to get this day over with.

**Alice POV**

Hooray! They were coming today!! "Guys! Thirty minutes!" I called up the stairs. When everyone finally walked down the stairs about five minutes later, I was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Alice, stop," Carlisle said. "We need to go over rules."

"They're only here for a day, right?" Bella asked doubtfully, looking over at me.

"I think so, but they just said that we were going to have a show and when they were getting here, not how long they would be here," I replied

"Well, we'll just have to find out," Edward said as we began to hear a car drive up. They were here.

**Edward POV**

_Damn! This house is huge! _I heard one of the people coming up think.

_Great, another round of spoiled kids. _Another voice thought. I smiled at this, at least one of the people agreed with our point of view on this show. The doorbell rang. Oh, great. Esme got up to open it while we tried our best to look excited.

"Hi, are you the people from MTV?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, is this the," we heard a shuffle of papers as the man looked at his clipboard. "Er, Cullen household?"

"Yes, I'm Esme, and you are?"

"Oh! I'm Aaden, the head of the crew that will be filming you and your family!"

"Nice to meet you Aaden, and come on in," Esme said directing them to where we sat in the family room. "This is my family. My husband, Carlisle, and I adopted all of our children. The kids are Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella," We all nodded at the crew when she pointed us out.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do today," a big guy with tattoos all over his arms stepped forward. "I'm Landon, by the way, I'm the head cameraman. We usually take about a week or so, depending on the footage, to shoot one episode. The first day, we usually shoot the rooms empty, so y'all better clear out," he spoke with a very heavy southern accent. We did as he was told and went into the backyard. One of the cameramen pulled out a football, and we played for a while. Every time one of the human's backs was turned, we threw too hard and too fast, earning us dirty looks. The girls "sunbathed" while we played. At around six o'clock, Landon came out and said they were done, and that they'd be back in the morning. A pretty uneventful first day in my eyes and that is a good thing.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, even though it's only been like a week or so it seems like I need to write all the time! I'm pretty busy most of the time, so though I try to write a lot, don't expect like daily updates or anything from me. And, I kinda had some writer's block, like I knew what I wanted to write but couldn't form it. Now, down to business!**

**The day after I posted the first chapter, I had 10 messages in my inbox with things like story favorite and alerts! I was so excited! So I want to thank all of y'all personally, so here goes:**

**Thank you to:**

**Rosaa, wish2dream, and Cullen0-Lover-101 for story alerting me!**

**Saxy10196, twilightlover4077, Twilightobsessedmuch, Bella's besty4ever, and paramore luver for favoriting this story!**

**And, finally, last but NOT least, THANK YOU greysfanhp! You author alerted and reviewed me!**

**Now, if all the people I just mentioned reviewed me, I would be very happy! *hint hint***

**Love and Oreos,**

**Rachel!!**

**P.S: If I forgot someone or spelled your name wrong in my shout outs, I am sorry, just PM me and I will put you in next time! **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry for not updating in literally forever! I've kind of been caught up in, you know, the real world with all of these tests and novel studies and projects going on since school ends next week here(EEEK!). But since I'll be on summer vacation I can probably update if I can get past the huge case of writer's block I am having...if y'all have any ideas AT ALL please let me know so I can write a new chapter. And I just realized I'm being the beeyotch who puts an author's note as a chapter, but seriously, I have nothing to write. I haven't even been on FanFiction much…I mostly get on the computer to check my email or do homework. So I will try to update over summer vacation (which is two weeks longer this year!), but I have a jam-packed summer with camp and vacations so I have no idea when the next update is, and if it will even be a chapter or just another apology like this one. Anyway, I need from you reviews (or however you want to reach me) with ideas for a new chapter. Because the only ideas I get are for new stories that will never work but are fun to play with when we read ****Flatland**** in math class.**

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Peace and Oreos, **

**Rachel**


End file.
